A Study Date or A Date?
by JustYou
Summary: ONESHOT: Sakura was a nerd, and was asked on a date, or was it a study date.


DON'T OWN NARUTO

ONE SHOT: Study Date or A Date?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch , and everyone will outside eating or inside the caferteria. But, a girl was in the library studying. Sakura was her name. Sakura Haruno, 17 and people call her the geek, nerd or book freak. Sakura didn't care what they say about her, all she want to do is read or concerntrating having good grades.

In the library, Sakura was reading a book on Edgar Allan Poe. Sakura loved literature, exploring the texts and learning the world of poetry and other stuff. In her class, they are learning about Edgar Allan Poe, and reading some of his famous short stories. Sakura wanted to have a head start, learning about him.

'Interesting,' she said to herself quietly, and of course she was in the library. Then she closed her book, and got off of her chair. She was going to back where she found the book, and put it back in it's gap.

'Never knew he had such a depressing life,' she said. Sakura went off to the next section, to see what else she can read. As she walked to the last section, she was shocked to see someone in the corner. Sakura blushed. She saw the most popular and hottest guy, in thelibrary sleeping in the cornor. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, 17 was the King of the girls in the school. Even the older girls liked him. Every girl liked him for his looks and his coolness. People say that his family is like the mafia or they can make someone disappear without a trace. But Sakura didn't believe that, she thought they were all crazy, making up those rumours. Sakura had been in his class since, their first year of high school. Sakura walked slowly towards him, and tried to get pass him without waking him up. As she finally passed him, she was relief that she didn't walk him. Then she started to look for a book. As she was looking a book, Sasuke moved, which gave Sakura a shock, she turned around to make sure his not awake. But he wasn't

'Good,' She said quietly. But Sakura kept looking at him.

'He looks so cute when his sleeping,' she thought. Then she shaked her head.

'No, I mean, I admit his cute, but I don't like him. And…And he'll never fall for a book freak like me,' I thought. Then Sakura left the section, and lift the library.

Never did Sakura know, that Sasuke was awake, when Sakura entered the last section. Plus he knew that she had been staring at him. When he thought about that. He smirked.

When lunch time was over, everyone was going to there lockers, grabbing their book for there next class session. As Sakura, got her books out of her locker. As she got ready she was pushed down, and her books were everywhere on the floor. The students who saw this laughed at her. Then a pair of legs and feet was shown in front of her.

'You should watch where you're standing, freak,,' said Karin, she was the school most popular girl, well many people didn't like her, but she was well known. As Sakura gathered her books from the floor, everyone was still laughing at her, till the teachers told them to go to class. Everyone scattered around going to their classes. When the corridors were cleared, Sakura was left alone, on the floor, still pickin up her books and paper, which flew out of her books. Inside of Sakura, she left like crying. But she wanted to be strong.

'Don't cry Sakura. Just be strong,' she said to her herself, while she was gathering her things. When her arm reached to her last book, someone else took the book. Sakura gave a confused look. She looked up. Her eyes widen. She was surprised. He put his hand out to her, giving her a hand. She looked at his hand, knowing what his is doing. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She wiped her skirt with her free hand, while the other hand was piled of books and papers. He looked at her, knowing what had happened.

'Umm…Thanks Sasuke-Kun,' she said shyly. She walked towards her locker to put the books in. Sasuke went next to her and handed her the book, he picked up.

'Oh, Thanks again,' She said. She put that book back in. As Sasuke still stood there, Sakura felt uncomfortable how he looked at her. Then Sasuke moved and started to walked away, leaving her alone.

'Phew,' she said quietly.

'Hey!' Sasuke said. Sakura froze, as he called out, she thought he might have heard her.

'Sometimes…I know your strong, but sometimes letting out the feeling would make you feel better,' said Sasuke, and he went off.

Sakura looked at him from the back, and thought what he said. Grabbed her books and went to her class.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the school bell rang, everyone went to the their lockers as fast as they could. Sakura on the other hand was still in the classroom, reviewing on her last session. When the corridor began to clear up, Sakura got up and went out of the classroom. When Sakura went to her locker, her locker door, was stuck with paper and other things, words with freak and nerd. She ignored and ripped them out of her locker, and got her belongings.

Sakura had some sticky stuffs on her hands, so she went to the girl's toilets, to wash them off. When the tap ran down her hand, the toilet door was opened, and it revealed two girls, laughing their butts off, until they saw Sakura. Sakura turned off the tap, dried them, and headed for the door. But was blocked by one of them.

'Hey nerd, I heard you bump into Karin,' said a girl with short hair. I try not get myself into trouble, and tried to get through them.

'Hey where are you going?' the other said. I was about out of the door, then the short hair one, grabbed my hair.

'Owww' I screamed.

'Hey bitch don't walk away from us,' she said. Sakura tried to restrain her tears, from the pian. They swang her with her hair, then she collapses on the toilet floor. The two girls, went off laughing. Sakura just sat there holding onto her head, getting rid of the pain. Then out of nowhere she was in tears. She got off, and looked herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She fixed her hair, and everything. She opened the door, to get out. When she turned, she met with Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand had Karin next to him. She was talking to him, and he was getting really annoyed.

Sasuke's eyes met with her emeralds. Sakura turned her head, so he won't see her. And walked passed them.

'OMG, the nerved to look at you,' said Karin. But Sasuke kept looking back at Sakura fading into the corridor.

As everyone left the school building, Sakura was on the rooftiop, crying out of her tears. She nevered has cried like this before.

'…_sometimes letting out the feeling would make you feel better.' _That quotes was flashed in Sakura's mind. Sakura smiled, actually she thought it made her feel better. And more stronger.

'I told you so,' a calm monotone voice was heard. Sakura turned her head, to the voice.

'Sasuke-kun…' she said. As she thought he had read her mind. Sasuke, walked next to her, and handed her his hanky. She looked at him, with tears in hewr eyes.

'Here take it, to wipe your tears,' he said. Sakura took it and wiped her tears. She smiled.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Hn' he replied back.

'Plus, thanks for the tip before.' She said looking at him.

'No problem,' she said, with a hint of blush, but Sakura couldn't see it.

'I think I should repay you,' she said.

'For what?' Sasuke looked at her with curiosity.

'Well, the things where your with me, was like you were comforting me, throughout the day,' she said with gentle smile. Then something popped into Sasuke's head.

'Well, there is one thing' said Sasuke with a smirk.

'What is it then?' she said.

'Since you're a nerd, you can tutor me,' he said.

'Tudor you?' she repeated what he said at the end.

'Yeah, so I'll see tomorrow lunchtime in the library,' he said

'Oh…ok then,' Sakura said.

'Ok, it's a date,' then Sasuke walked off, with a smirk on his face. And he meant it what he said before.

Sakura on the other hand was shocked was he said.

'A date?' she said to herself. And blushed.

'I think he means a study date, not a date. Yeah that's right, a study date.' She said to herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like this oneshot too. If you haven't read the other oneshot, I hope you could. Thanks. :D

~JustYou


End file.
